Aspire To Perspire
by The Pen Samurai
Summary: Getting a Diva out of the house? Rather difficult.. especially when today apparently isn't a good day to try. Getting the Diva to the Gym? Don't make me laugh. Just when you think you've won, she's got something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Little ol' Fan Fiction here with Luka and Miku, as friends; no Yuri. The whole idea pretty well came from a rather amusing picture I happened to stumble upon. Though, I decided not to display such as the cover, as I don't know where it came from; therefore do not have permission to use it. Two parts to this Fan Fiction; enjoy and** please review**, would be greatly appreciated.

Up the steps she trudged, tight fitted sneakers upon her feet and a loose pink track suit to match her long hair tied back in a high pony of the very same colour. She lightly tapped her fist against the door, responding with a 'tap-tap' which echoed through the interior of said house.

A younger girl answered, with turquoise hair even longer then hers. One glance at the two of them would never hint as to what they had planned for the day. She seemed surprised, still dressed in her everyday clothes; it was clear she had completely forgotten about the phone call she had exchanged with her pink haired friend the night before.

"Well. . . " Luka raised a single eyebrow and gave her friend a quick glance up and down.  
"You forgot again, didn't you?" a deep sigh of disappointment followed after.  
Miku seemed to go just slightly red in the cheeks, and bit her bottom lip, "Aha. . . you could say that. . . "  
Luka rolled her eyes and invited herself in, stepping off the porch.  
"Get ready then, I'll wait" she crossed her arms then smiled in a more good natured way.  
Her green haired buddy stepped in her path, as if blocking her way to get any further.  
Luka quickly picked up her body language and gave her a look of slight confusion.  
"I'm. . . er, kinda busy right now. . . " Miku stuttered, fiddling with her fingers.  
However, her friend saw right through her lousy white lie.  
"With whom?" she smirked and gave a small chuckle, moving to enter the living room.  
Her cheeks just grew more pink, her eyes flickering constantly; looking for an excuse.  
"No. . . just. . . "  
"Let me guess. . . " Luka laughed a little deeper, "Homework?"

Now she shoved her way past and into the lounge room; of course, she was not at all surprised by what she saw. A lanky blue haired fellow sprawled out on the couch, shirtless with a cup of ice-cream in hand.

"Morning Kaito, you're over early" she leant against the door frame with arms folded, and a furrowed brow.  
"Oh. . ha" Kaito sat up and straightened himself up to look directly up to Luka. "Yeah. . . " he scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right"  
"Mhmm" her tone suggested she wasn't impressed, though she couldn't help but smirk slightly.  
"What's going on?" he asked curiously, moving past the original conversation.  
"Miku and I are going to the gym" she replied serenely, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Miku; red as ever.  
"Oh c'mon; stop being a tomato and fetch your stuff, will you?" Luka nudged her in a playful manner and took her shoulders, directing her down the hallway.  
Kaito rose to his feet now, leaning over the couch to retrieve a shirt and slipping it on with a nervous grin.  
"Would I be able to tag along?" his tone seemed hopeful.  
Luka shook her head and her smirk grew wider, "Girls day out, you know how it is"  
"Uh, yeah; yeah of course" he hastily responded.  
A few minutes later Miku re-entered the room looking more equip for the occassion.  
"Alright. Let's go!" spoken in a cheery tone, Luka patted her friend on the shoulder and strolled on over to the door, barely giving a second glance to Kaito.  
Miku shot a sheepish glance to him, followed by a much nastier one to Luka, who responded by poking her tongue out in a most childish manner.  
_'She knows she loves me'_  
"I'll call you later. . ." she muttered.  
"Heh, have fun and work hard" Kaito gave a small wink in reply.  
"Chop-chop!" Luka hurried them along, taking her friend by the shoulders again and forcing her out the door.  
"Make sure she works for me, eh Luka?" he piped up.  
"Sure thing" she replied with a grin as Miku now looked rather pissed off.

The walk to the gym was tense, though Luka wasn't going to let it sit like that for long.  
"So. . . you and Kaito getting into it, or what?" her dialogue was casual and quite blunt really, clearly intent on riling Miku up.  
"No. He came over early this morning to spend the day with me" she replied gruffly with her arms firmly crossed over her chest.  
"I ruined it right?"  
She gave no reply, though Luka easily deciphered her body language.  
"Oh c'mon. You never make time for me anymore, it's sad. I was bound to barge through someday"  
"Well. . . ! Today wasn't the right day!"  
"We've been doing this every week for years and then you suddenly stop, I wasn't about to let you get away with it for the fourth time" Luka gave Miku another playful punch in the arm, but she still seemed gruff and swerved.  
"Teenagers" she sighed, "So touchy" she then shot a sly glance to Miku, "Especially total divas like yourself"  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, her bright eyes growing into narrow slits, "You sound like my mother" Unfortunately, none of Luka's friendly pokes seemed to be working today and her friend was only taking them the wrong way, digging herself into a bigger and bigger hole.  
"You can't stay mad at me forever"  
Again no reply from the frustrated diva.

"Fine. We'll stop by the cafe after, okay?" Luka knew that Miku understood which cafe she referred to, one of her favourite places to eat; and she would know since the two had been friends for years.  
For a few brief moments, Miku seemed to attempt to stay upset with her friend, but, she apparently couldn't handle it. Her shoulders fell loose with a deep sigh and her arms clapped back down to her sides.  
"Fine. . ." she grumbled.  
"Hm? What was that?" Luka probed.  
"Yes" her voice was still quiet.  
"I can't hear you"  
"Thank you Luka!" she exclaimed clearly.  
"Much better" Luka smiled in an upbeat manner, and caught hints of a smile crossing her friend's lips as well; finally moving past the recent events of the morning.


	2. Part Two

At the gym, Luka had convinced Miku to try chin ups on the bars; so she thought. With her hands firmly clasped around the metal bar, cold and unforgiving; feeling the burn ripping through her muscles with each lift. It wasn't long until she was struggling, though still blurting out words of encouragement to her friend who she could only see through her peripheral vision.

"The faster you do it the faster we get to the cafe!"  
"Harden up diva!"  
"Embrace the burn. . ."  
"For the love of spring onions at the cafe, work harder!"  
"Boy. . . I've forgotten how long it's been since I've done this. . ."  
"Your fault. slacker!"  
"What are you up to?"  
"M-Miku"  
"Miku. . . ?"

Luka paused, her arms stiff and burning like crazy as she hung loosely from the bar. Her eyes flickered sideways to Miku, who was hardly attached to the bar at all. In fact, all that was attached was her hair; two pigtails wrapped around the bars. Her feet were firmly planted on the floor, holding a small plastic container with strips of leek lined up within. She nibbled silently on each one, looking sideways to Luka.  
"Hm?" she inquired, her expression blank.  
"You've got to be kidding me. . . " Luka continued to hang from the bar, her hands feeling blistered.  
"You're up to six. Keep going" Miku replied, refraining from making eye contact.  
"While I am here sweating my backside off. . . " she dropped from the bar, clenching and unclenching her fists as she turned on Miku.  
"You're here stuffing your face with food . ." Luka's tone was suddenly slightly cold, towering over her friend.  
"Well. While you're here being a mature adult, I'm here being a teenage diva" Miku smiled sheepishly, trying to poke a joke; though it clearly wasn't working.  
Luka's brow furrowed, her fringe casting a shadow over her face.  
"E-e-mbrace the burn. . . ?" Miku seemed to shrink shorter then she already was, peering up at her friend.  
Luka simply shook her head, breathing deeply and speaking with a dark tone, "Oh, I'll make you feel the burn in a minute"

A small squeak was the last thing heard from Miku as she took off across the gym, ducking under a short bar and jumping up a treadmill to balance on the front bar, reaching out to a tall piece of climbing equipment hanging from the ceiling. Luka paused for a moment, stalking over with heavy footsteps and a curled lip; she-beast activate.  
Nearby visitors had frozen, watching the tense scene unfolding before them with curiosity.  
Miku squealed again, shoving the container between her teeth and hastily scrambling up the climbing web.  
With a small jump, Luka could reach the equipment without standing atop a treadmill. She took a hold and shook it left and right in a most violent manner, "Don't make me come up there!"  
The runaway had taken one look at Luka and jumped, landing on a cushioned yoga mat, and taking off once more. Very quickly, it was apparent Luka's hard work had paid off.  
While Miku was becoming exhausted fast from running about the gym though she may be fast, Luka's stamina was far better; easily keeping up. It wasn't long until Luka had almost very literally tackled Miku to the floor, and had her in a headlock. The pieces of leek were scattered all across the gym, the container rolling away across the floor.

"Feel the burn, eh?" Luka chuckled, giving a devilish grin.  
"Ok-ay I-I'm sorry. . . l-let me go please. . . L-uka. . " Miku chocked, her face going white.  
"If I let go, then you do me ten chin ups"  
"What?! N-o way. . . !" Miku squirmed some more, but Luka kept her pinned.  
"Sure?"  
At that moment, a loud masculine voice boomed over the rest of the noise, bouncing off the walls.  
"Out!" the manager hollowed.  
Luka scrambled off of Miku, suddenly aware of her childish behaviour. She straightened up and looked down to her feet anxiously as a tall balding man approached.  
"My apologies. . . Sir. " she commented quietly.  
"We didn't mean any harm!" Miku blurted out.  
The fellow only became even more red, a vein in his forehead popping out in pure frustration. His arm snapped up, a single accusing finger pointing to Luka, then Miku, and finishing at the door.  
"Out." he rasped.

Without further question, the two of them left the gym and paused out on the street, still puffing from the recent chase.  
"Well. That was quite a workout" Luka began briefly.  
Her friend looked up with that same sheepish smile and whispered, "You're not mad at me for getting us kicked out?"  
"Bah!" Luka shrugged and put an arm around Miku's shoulders, "It was the most fun I've had with you in a while" she smiled and went on a little more quietly, "Plus, it gives us a perfectly good excuse to get to the cafe early"  
Miku chuckled along with Luka and the two trotted on down the road to the cafe, with a new spring in their step.

Later that afternoon, Luka stood in the door frame again, looking over at Kaito as Miku entered the room.  
"Did you work hard?" he asked cheerily.  
"You could say that. . "  
Luka trailed off with a sheepish grin, much like Miku's only more impish.  
Kaito seemed curious, but didn't push it, "Did you have fun, then?"  
"Of course" Miku replied, followed by a giggle as she glanced back up at Luka, "Same time same place?"  
"You got it" she responded in an upbeat tone.

The teenage Diva did not forget the week after ;D


End file.
